Eternal Moon
by JenjiRose
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have wanted a baby for some time now and they finally are in the process of getting one, please read and review and tell me what you think and if i should continue. Rated M for language.


~PROLOUGE~

"Emmett I want a baby for myself." Rosalie told me and I looked out the window, "What do you want to do Rose; I don't even know where you're going with this." She stepped closer "Maybe we could find a willing woman to carry your baby." My eyebrows knitted together "Bella barely survived Renesmee why the hell would be put an innocent woman through that, when she probably wouldn't even make it." Rosalie touched my shoulder "Emmett please, just think about this." I looked away from the snow outside and stared into her eyes.

"Where would we find a human willing to die for us." She stared back at me and frowned "I have no idea." I brushed her hair back "If you find a human willing, then I'll do it." Rosalie smiled at me "Thank you Emmett." I nodded and looked back out the window, "I'm going to go talk to Alice." I didn't respond, Rosalie had wanted a baby for so long, I couldn't deny her what she wanted; I wouldn't deny her what she wanted.

Edward walked into the house followed by Bella and Nessie, Nessie ran up to me "Uncle Emmy." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her nose, "That's a pretty dress Nessie you going out on a date." I joked and she nodded "Jake is taking me to the movies." I chuckled, Jesus the kid was only 9 and by that I meant physically 9 years old. I set her down "Can I talk to you for a minute Emmett." I nodded and Edward walked out the back door, I followed him and he looked at me "I didn't want Bella to hurt while she was pregnant but I'm glad now that Nessie is here, that she's my daughter, if you go through with this you'll be happy too." I smiled at his awkwardness.

"I just want Rose to be happy; whatever makes her happy I'll do it." Edward patted my shoulder "You'd be a good dad." I nodded and he walked inside, I felt the snowflakes falling my head and shoulders, I looked up at the sky and I heard the door open, Rosalie walked up to me "I found someone." I swallowed "That soon." She nodded "The woman she's dying, but her disease it wasn't genetic, it's malaria, and the doctor gives her two months to live, I spoke with her on the phone and I'm going to her apartment in a few minutes, if you want to come." I looked at Rosalie "Yeah." She took my hand and we walked inside the house and she grabbed her keys and we walked out into the front yard, I slid into the passenger's seat of her BMW M3 and she started the engine.

We pulled into an apartment complex and we walked up to the apartment number 142 and knocked on the door, a pretty woman answered, she had long blonde curls, very pale skin, and blue eyes, she looked sick not deathly sick not yet anyway. "Rosalie Hale and." I smiled at her "Emmett Cullen." She motioned for us to come inside, I noticed that she had a small puppy on the couch, the puppy looked up when we walked in and it's cackles went up and it ran into the other room hiding from us. "I'm Melissa Tyler, and Rosalie said that you wanted to talk to me." I sat down on the loveseat next to Rosalie. "Melissa I've wanted children for a very long time and we need your help."

Melissa sat across from us "You're unable to have children; I don't understand I only have three months at most." Rosalie shook her head "We're not normal, we are…vampires and in order to have children a human must…have sex with a vampire male." Melissa leaned back in her seat. "I figured you weren't exactly normal, so you want me to give you a child even though I'm dying, how long would I be pregnant." I answered "A month at the most, but it would be very painful and you would not live through it." Melissa looked at her hands.

"Would you take care of the child?" Rosalie nodded "I would love it like my own child, and we would always take care of it." Melissa frowned "I suppose I'm already dying, and it would be a way to end my suffering quicker." Rosalie was almost bouncing in her seat, "I'll do it, but after the baby is born please just let me die." I frowned at her and Rosalie nodded "We will end your suffering compassionately; you will not endure pain when you're dying."

Melissa stood up "So how's this going to work, I assume I won't have to…" I chuckled and stood up "No our adopted father is a very good doctor." Rosalie stood up too and walked up to Melissa "Please come with us to our home where we can get things started; maybe you'll want to pack a bag." Melissa nodded and walked into her bedroom, Rosalie looked at me and I smiled at her and hugged her somberly, she hugged me back happily and stepped away just as Melissa walked back into the room carrying a suitcase I took the suitcase from her and the three of us walked outside to Rosalie's BMW M3.

We walked into our house followed by Melissa and everyone looked up already knowing what was going on, Carlisle stood up "The study is already set up, if you can follow me, we'll get started." I let Melissa and Rosalie go up first after Carlisle and then I followed.

Carlisle helped Melissa onto the hospital bed and pulled out all the necessary things for what was needed now, he handed me a cup "If you would son." I nodded and took the cup walking out of the room and into the bathroom, I closed my eyes and pulled my pants down, holding my not erect penis and trying to get hard, Rosalie knocked on the door, "Maybe I can help." I nodded "Come in." She closed and locked the door behind her; she set the cup on the counter and began _helping _me.

I pulled my pants back up and took the cup from Rosalie's hand she smiled at me and I kissed her once quickly before walking into the make shift hospital room and handing the cup to Carlisle, "I'll need you to step out, take Rose with you Melissa doesn't want anyone in the room." I nodded and pulled Rosalie out of the room with me.

Carlisle walked out a few minutes later "We should know by tonight if it worked, we were lucky Melissa was ovulating today." I nodded and Rosalie walked back into the study, I followed and Melissa was laying on the hospital bed playing with her necklace wearing a long white gown, Rosalie smiled at her as she sat on the edge of the bed "Can I get you anything Melissa, to drink to eat, to read, or watch." Melissa nodded "I'm thirsty do you have water, and any recent book." Rosalie nodded "I'll get the water in just a sec, let me find you a book, do you like westerns, romances." Melissa swallowed "Mysteries." Rosalie walked up to the bookshelf "So does Jasper so we might have one…right here." She pulled down a small stack of eight or so books and walked up to the hospital bed setting the books down next to Melissa.

"If you'd like to come downstairs, you can." Melissa shook her head "I kind of just want to stay up here." I nodded and flashed out of the room coming back up with a couple bottles of water, I handed them to Melissa and she smiled "Thanks." I nodded "Thank you, if this works you've made Rosalie and I very happy." Melissa nodded "I'm happy too really."

Carlisle pulled the papers out of the printer, and read them quickly he looked at Rosalie and then at me and nodded, Rosalie smiled widely and I let a small smile appear on my face, as I stared at Melissa, though I felt guilty for ending her life quicker than it should have ended, eternity was a long time to wallow in guilt and self hatred and I was happy that I was finally getting the son or daughter that I myself had wanted for a long time.

"You're pregnant." Carlisle told Melissa and she smiled and laid her head down on the pillow, she smiled wider as she stared at the ceiling.

***The first chapter is just to let people know and get an idea of how this whole story started, but the next chapters well probably be in the baby's point of view, hopefully, I hope that you enjoyed it so please read and review and tell me if you want a boy or a girl, or maybe both.***


End file.
